


Topple the Crown

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, Female Character of Color, High School, Homophobic Language, Male Character of Color, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: A theatre script loosely based on the lore behind Jack and Jill. You may laugh but the lore behind Jack and Jill is not laughing matter when you learn it's based off of historical politics.Jolene Malai thought the world was ending when her boyfriend dumped her, of course her friend Phil was there to comfort her and he's ready to spite the ex-boyfriend until some obstacles get in his way, in the form of vicious wealthy twins, Jacqueline and Gilroy Turner. Jacqueline and Gilroy Turner are the bosses and the school was nothing but their Barbie playhouse. They would do anything to keep their positions, and be entertained, and when I say anything, I mean anything...





	1. Cast

Jolene Malai- 14 years old. A biracial child, was sheltered most of her life, small in size, and still has strong feelings for her ex. Although she is biracial, she has dark skin and keeps her hair as natural as possible.

Phil Walker- 16 years old. Jolene's protector and friend, although mediocre in build he's strong. Claims the love that he has for her is like sibling love but...

Adam Martin- 16 years old. Jolene's ex-boyfriend, has a facade of arrogance to hide his insecurities and his reason for breaking up with her is revealed slowly. Has a stud piercing on his right ear and a helix and industrial piercing on his left.

Jacqueline Turner- 17 years old. Your typical entitled, privileged popular girl, but instead of sashaying around and flipping her hair while making mean remarks, she threatens the lives of everyone in the school. Using her parents' position to get away with whatever the hell she wants, including truancy.

Gilroy Turner- 17 years old. Jacqueline's twin brother, same attitude but with a nastier bite and more insane.

(Notes: All characters are of Non-European origins, aka not white, they are Black, the majority of students within their school are Asian, Black, Pacific Islander, Latinx or a combination of either 3. As such messages about certain types of love, and beauty standards should be the message, with the actors acting as messengers. Final note, it may sound strange but the two main female characters in this piece wear certain types of stockings, Jacqueline wears violet as it's the color associated with the Biblical sin of Pride, while Jolene wears blue, Jacqueline's stockings should be lacy and sexy, held with garter belts, Jolene's stocking should be cutesy with candy patterning, or animal patterned)


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

The scene starts in a stereotypical geometry classroom, with students wearing simplistic uniforms, black pants or skirts, and white shirts.

A girl walks in wearing sunglasses and has distinctive blue stockings.

Geometry Teacher: (Surprised) Jolene, you're late. That's out of character for you.

Jolene: I know (Beat) I'm sorry, it's just that I wasn't feeling well so I sat in the bathroom for something to happen

Geometry Teacher: You should see the nurse

Jolene: No! (Beat) I already missed enough.

Geometry Teacher: (Beat) Alright. Whatever you say.

Jolene sits down next to a older boy

Phil: What's with the glasses?

Jolene: Not enough sleep

Phil: That's not a excuse to wear sunglasses inside

The class begins to chatter (mimed) as they begin to do independent work.

Phil: (Playfully) Take off your sunglasses babe

Jolene takes off her sunglasses, and Phil's smile drops.

Phil: Oh no (Beat) What happened Jo?

Jolene: (A beat, before breaking down) Adam...

Phil hugs Jolene, rubbing her shoulder. The background characters stop performing their actions.

Phil: What about Adam hun?

Jolene: He broke up with me

Phil: (Yells) What?! Why?!

Jolene continues to sob while shaking her head

Jolene: I don't know.

Phil: When did this happen?

Jolene: Like half 'n hour ago

Phil pulls out a handkerchief and gently wipes Jolene's tears.

Phil: Jo...

The bell rings and everyone leaves.

Phil and Jolene sit there as the lights fade out, as the end of Scene 1.


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

Lights come back on and they're in a artsy bedroom, Phil and Jolene are on a bed, Jolene laying her head on Phil's lap and crying.

Phil: It's okay...

Jolene: I feel so pathetic.

Phil: No (Beat) Jo, you're not pathetic.

Jolene: (Yelling) Then I'm fucking ugly, why else would he break up with me?

Phil: What about you is ugly?

Jolene: (Beat) My skin. My hair. My face. My body.

Jolene suddenly sits up

Jolene: Fuck, how could I be so stupid

Phil: What?

Jolene: I...uh...

Jolene fidgets nervously, sliding off the bed, while Phil watches.

Phil: Jolene (Beat) What. Did. You. Do?

Jolene: (Says nothing)

Phil: Wait a minute (Beat) Your stockings changed

Jolene: What about my stockings?

Phil: They were flesh colored, now they're blue

Jolene: S-So?

Phil and Jolene are silent.

He stares at her and she avoids making eye contact, fidgeting with her hair.

Music intensifies.

Phil: Jolene Malai...

Jolene: I (Beat) lost my virginity to him

Phil: So that's why you changed your stockings. Also (Casually pulls a loaded Colt .45 from under bed) did he point a weapon at you?

Jolene: What?! No!

Phil: Did he pressure you in anyway?

Jolene: No, Phil he didn't.

Phil: Did he do anything that you didn't want?

Jolene: For fucks sake Phil, no! Put the damn gun away.

Phil reluctantly puts his gun away and lights go out.

End of Scene 2


	4. Act 1 Scene 3

Lights come on and the setting is a luxurious bedroom beyond what anyone's bank account can afford.

Here the scene starts with fraternal twins sitting on the ground, the male twin helping his female counterpart with installing her weave.

Jacqueline: Ow! Watch it dumbass!

Gilroy: Calm your tits you sensitive ass bitch, I didn't even pull that hard

Gilroy continues to sew in the weave

Jacqueline: Ow! Dammit it hurts!

Gilroy: I told you to get a damn lace front wig instead, but nooo you kept bitching about how it won't look natural!

Jacqueline: Gil you just fucking stabbed my scalp with the needle, you blind bastard!

Gilroy: (Continuing to rant) Then mom said you should relax your hair, you bitched about that, then when Aunt Sheila said use a hot comb you cried because it burned you once! Just once and started crying like a fucking pussy.

Jacqueline: At least I look cute, unlike what's her face.

Gilroy: Adam's ex-girl? True, she's so ugly.

Jacqueline: And they were so annoying. I'm glad Adam left that slut, I fucking hate hearing about how their babies would look cute when there's nothing cute about a dark skin baby.

Gilroy: I heard she went down on him

Jacqueline gasps as Gilroy sews in the last of the weft.

Jacqueline: You lyin!

Gilroy: I mean that's what I heard.

Jacqueline: What else did you hear?

Gilroy: Nothing much, just that she went down on him and when her parents were gone they fucked on her parents' bed.

Jacqueline: Wow. Jolene is such a skank

The Turner twins laugh as Gilroy cuts the thread and Jacqueline checks her brother's work.

As she smiles in satisfaction the lights go out, and come back on a boy with three piercings, wearing the school uniform, he's seen with a phone, texting.

Adam: Jolene (Beat) I'm sorry, please talk to me, I didn't mean to hurt you. I left you because...

Adam shakes his head, deletes the draft and sits before beginning to pray in front of a stain glass image of an angel

Adam: God forgive me for I have sinned. I gave a girl false hope, I told her I loved her (Beat) I lied to her by saying that. This girl is the daughter of the Canon Priest, the one that resides near Saint Colette Church, I laid with her as if we were married (Beat) when we laid together I had to imagine her as another person in order to become aroused, (Beat) that is my greatest sin, giving my love to someone else, in order to hide my love to another, (Beat) Lust and Lying, (Beat) I will take responsibility and I beg of you, cast me down in the same manner as Lucifer.

Spotlight shifts to the left, Jolene is vomiting into a toilet.

Jolene: Heavenly Father, aid me in my time in need, there is something within my (Retches) body, it began to grow when I first laid with the man I loved, (Vomits) it leeches my resources and makes me regurgitate whatever it lets me keep. Heavenly Father send Saint Colette to guide me to the path of (Retches) maternity.

Lights go out, ending Scene 3


	5. Act 1 scene 4

In 10 seconds, you hear Phil yelling for Adam.

Phil: Adam!

Lights come back on and Phil is holding the taller Adam by the throat.

Phil: Adam, you and me are gonna have a talk

Adam just stares at Phil, with eyes like prey facing death

Phil: What's the matter? Cat gotcha tongue? Aw don't be scared, (Squeezes harder) it's just lil old me!

Adam: (Beat) Ha! Who said I was scared? Besides what did you want say tiger?

Phil: Well remember what I said when you and Jolene first started dating 5 months ago? I expect that you do, you're able to remember the most complex song in history. If you can remember that I can assume that you can remember the threat I made.

Adam: You said that if I broke her heart, you'd give me a homemade vasectomy and shove a Takifugu up my rectum.

Phil: Well congratulations Adam Martin, I, Philip Walker, came to fulfill that promise.

Phil pulls out a pair of giant sharp scissors

Adam: Wait a minute! I think I should deserve a trial.

Phil: "Adam Martin I find you guilty of being an asshole and a piece of shit boyfriend" Done, now I'm gonna cut your balls off.

Adam disarms Phil and frees himself from Phil's grasp

Adam: That's castration not vasectomy!

Phil: Either way it's punishment for all the things you did to Jolene. Break her heart, dumping her in the middle of a school hallway, and...

Phil trails off and Adam waits for him to finish

Adam: And what?

Phil: Depends, what happens when you ejaculate in a fertile woman's vagina? C'mon you did family health before Adam, this should be common knowledge.

Adam steps forward slightly

Adam: Jolene's (Beat) got a baby?

Phil: Congratulations, you're a father

Adam: How far along is she?

Phil: 2 months, 1 week and 3 days

Adam: Are you sure? Maybe she's just bloated

Phil: Saturday morning when I went to her house I witnessed her eating chicken Pad Thai, Grits, Shrimp and Pigs Feet, all on the same plate. (Beat) She fucking hates Grits. After she ate all that, she threw up, and not because she realized she ate Grits, not only that Planned fucking Parenthood called her. They told her "Congratulations, you're pregnant" now if that doesn't indicate that a woman is pregnant then I don't know what does

Adam: (Beat) Well how do we know it's mine? It could be anyone's, (Beat) it could be yours for all we know

Phil: How dare you (Yells) Don't you ever disrespect her like that! You know damn well that she's only had sex with you and only you!

Adam: You sure? I've seen the way you look at her, (Beat) you want her, you want her to drop her panties and spread her legs, every time I kissed her you wished that you were in my place, and (Beat) I bet you wish that the baby was yours.

Phil grabs Adam by the collar

Phil: You shut your fucking mouth! It's not like that you asshole!

Adam: Quite a temper, I wonder what Jolene thinks about your fiery temper.

Phil: Stop trying to change the subject

Adam: Fine. Why do you care about this anyway?

Phil: Because it's a mess that you created, and I'm just cleaning it up (Beat) the same way I've have for the past 10 years.

Adam: Then why continue? You're not getting anything from it, not even a peck on the cheek, which is a shame 'cause Jolene got some nice lips, they're plump and soft, and good for other things besides kissing me.

Phil screams and violently slams Adam to the floor, punching Adam while delivering this line.

Phil: The reason. I do. What I do. Is because I love her! There is nothing you can do or say that can change my mind!

Phil stops, and stares at Adam.

Adam suddenly pulls Phil close and kisses Phil.

Phil pulls away in shock.

Phil: Adam (Beat) What the hell! Did you really think that was okay?! Jolene loves you and you go ahead and toss her feelings aside to kiss me!

Both are silent

Phil: You're unbelievable!

Phil storms off, and lights go out.

Ending Scene 4.


	6. Act 1 Scene 5

All main characters and some ensemble members are sitting at a meeting table with Jacqueline at the head.

Jacqueline: So, Gilroy and I have been talking, (Beat) and we decided that we should put on a production of Othello.

Jacqueline lays on top of the table dramatically

Jacqueline: I shall play Desdemona, and (Beat) I want Adam to play my jealous husband Othello

Phil: Hate to rain on your parade but Desdemona was white (Beat) You do know that right, Jacqueline?

Jacqueline: Yeah I know, but since I'm light skinned I can pass. So should I get strawberry blonde or go all the way redhead? Or maybe I would look cute with platinum blonde, then wear a flower crown, whaddya guys think? In the end I'm not worrying about the cost of the weave, only the quality, because I deserve the best!

Everyone is silent, but it is apparent on everyone's face that they want to argue with Jacqueline but they can't...or they won't. Gilroy sits there confidently, and proud of his twin sister, he claps for her.

Phil: It still won't work, can't we do a different Shakespeare piece?

Gilroy: Like what?

Intense music starts as Jacqueline stands up and crosses arms

Phil: King Lear? So that Jacqueline can play a princess

Everyone is silent

Phil: B-Because you need to be a Princess first before you become a Queen

Jacqueline: Aww thanks Phil

Phil: No problem

Jacqueline: I'll think about it

A beat before Jacqueline looks at her watch, and she gasps

Jacqueline: Oh shit it's 5PM already? Well then meeting is over, Gilroy and I need to be in bed by 6 so we can get our 13 hours of beauty sleep

Everyone leaves except for the Turner twins.

When everyone leaves Gilroy slams the door, and the lights turn a royal purple.

Gilroy: Who the hell does Walker think he is? He's not president, he can't say shit about what play you want to do, right Jackie? Jackie?

Gilroy turns around and sees his twin in deep thought

Jacqueline: King Lear had 3 daughters (Beat) and Cordelia gets hanged (Beat) maybe if we have Jolene casted as Cordelia, and put her body on display, we can make it look like an accident, (Beat) and if Jolene is dead, Phil won't run for Drama President, meaning I get to keep my crown!

Jacqueline turns to Gilroy

Jacqueline: Let's do King Lear!

Gilroy: You are clearly not thinking outside the box (Beat) Romeo and Juliet is a two-for-one special kill. Poison Phil, and have Jolene stab herself with a real dagger, all we have to do is find fast acting poison, or something Phil is allergic to, then give Jolene a real dagger, and disguise it as a fake.

Jacqueline goes and affectionately grabs Gilroy's face.

Jacqueline: If we weren't siblings I would kiss you (Beat) Let's do it! Let's do a production of Romeo and Juliet!

Both siblings smile sinisterly, as lights fade to black.

End of Act 1


	7. Act 2 Scene 1

Act 2 begins with a stage within a stage.

Jacqueline is dressed in a violet 1950s dress, with a matching tiara, wearing a rather expensive auburn wig.

Jacqueline: (Arrogantly) The setting is 1950s America, it is the night of the Capulet Ball, where young Romeo sneaks in, sees the beautiful 14-year-old Juliet, and falls madly in love (Beat) (Yells) Where is my daughter Juliet?

Jolene walks on stage, wearing a blue sailor-esque dress

Jolene: This is too tight

Jacqueline: (Yells) Well maybe you shouldn't gain weight after the tailor took your measurements! (Calm) Okay, how about this, we put you on the diet I was on when I weighed 155 lbs.

Jolene: Isn't that normal weight for your height?

Jacqueline: (Shrill) No it's not! I was a fat pig until I went on that diet! Right now you're a fat piggy that needs to lose 50 lbs.! If you don't you can get the fuck out! You pathetic piece of shit!

Jolene: But-

Jacqueline: No buts! From now until opening night on May 10th you will be on a diet of fruits and vegetables only!

Jolene: What?!

Jacqueline: You heard me! Fruits and Vegetables only, no carbs, no starch, no fat, no meat, and lots of water, fruit, green vegetables, and laxatives! Along with 2 weeks of fasting per month!

Jolene: Wait what about my other nutritional needs?

Jacqueline: There are pills for a reason Jolene! Duh!

Jacqueline looks at Jolene up and down

Jacqueline: Now go change, you look like a pregnant walrus wearing a black clown wig.

Jolene walks off stage upset, beginning to unbutton her dress.

Gilroy elegantly comes on stage, dressed like a 1950s gentleman with hands behind his back.

Gilroy: Did you just put Jolene on the Turner diet?

Jacqueline: She's a fat piggy, we need her to be a slender waisted doe before we kill her.

Gilroy: Well guess what. It turns out our murder plan is going to be a three-for-one special.

Jacqueline looks confused until Gilroy pulls out a bottle of prenatal vitamins

Gilroy: I paid Nicole to rummage through Jolene's backpack, and she found this prenatal vitamin in her the same bag that she would normally keep her pads and pantyliners

Jacqueline: (Beat) Well would you look at that, Jolene gotta little bun in her oven. Let's hope it doesn't end up burnt like her.

Gilroy: You done starin'? I wanna talk with our little baker.

Jacqueline: She went to the dressing room

Gilroy begins to walk towards the dressing room

Jacqueline: Don't spook her

Gilroy: Can't make any promises darling

The scene transitions to Jolene in the dressing room, wearing a tank top and shorts for going underneath her dress, staring at the large vanity that faces towards the audience. Gilroy barges in, Jolene gasps.

Jolene: Gilroy, (Beat) you can't be in here

Gilroy: Relax, I have a sister, I know how to control myself. Besides (Slams door shut) I need to talk to you, a little birdie told me that my sister put you on our special diet

Jolene: Uhm...yeah

Gilroy punches the light bulb off a nearby vanity

Jolene: I-I mean yes sir

Gilroy: Well silly lil Jacqueline forgot to tell you the exercise part of the weight loss program.

A glamourous spotlight shines down on Gilroy with royal purple undertones

Gilroy: Everyday you need to run 10 miles per day, squat 50 times per day, 80 push ups, 60 sit ups, and lift weights, start with 20 pounds, and add 10 pounds per day, 40 repetitions in 10 sets. But most importantly-

Spotlight goes away

Gilroy: -drink so much water that your piss becomes water and it can hydrate the state of California

Jolene: (Beat) I'm sorry sir, I don't think I'll be able to do that, I have a lot going on at the moment...

Gilroy stomps up and grabs Jolene by the hair, causing Jolene to cry in pain.

Gilroy: Are you saying that you're going to disobey? Do you want to know what happens to people who disobey?

Gilroy pulls out a switchblade, Jolene gasps, and begins to shake and whimper out of fear.

Jolene tries to pull away but Gilroy tightens his grip

Gilroy: You will listen to me, you understand? Or else I'll carve out Adam's baby and turn myself into a daddy, (Beat) hmm, that sounds nice, (Beat) I'll have to ask Adam what you feel like...

Jolene: How did you know...?

Gilroy holds out the prenatal bottle, shaking it obnoxiously

Gilroy: I have my ways

Jolene: That's invasion of privacy!

Gilroy throws down the bottle. Gilroy goes up to Jolene and holds the blade to her throat while pressing his front body against her back

Gilroy: News flash Jolene, I don't give a shit about your needs or your privacy. If you want everything to stay the way it is you will do as I say, do you understand?

Jolene: Yes sir

Gilroy slowly lets Jolene go, and pulls away

Gilroy: Aww, what a good girl, I see Adam trained his bitch well.Now listen closely, you can take your pills, but you can only take half, meaning that, you pull out your daily dose and use a knife to cut it in half. Understand?

Jolene stares for a moment

Gilroy: (Yells) Do you understand you stupid cow!

Jolene: (Beat) Yes sir

Gilroy: (Calm) Good girl, I knew you were a well trained bitch, even if you are a stupid mutt.

Gilroy casually walks out the dressing room.

Lights fade as Act 2 Scene 1 ends.


	8. Act 2 Scene 2

Lights come on and it's rehearsal of Juliet's fake suicide.

Juliet (Jolene), lays on a bed in a fake comatose state while the actor playing her father holds her in his arms.

Male Actor: "Death is my son-in-law. Death is my heir. My daughter married death. I will die and leave Death everything. Life, wealth, everything belongs to Death!"

Male Actor 2: "Have I waited so long to see this morning, only to see this?"

Jacqueline: (Way too over-the-top) "Accursed, unhappy, wretched, hateful day! This is the most miserable hour of all time! I had only one child, one poor child, one poor and loving child, the one thing I had to rejoice and comfort myself, and cruel Death has stolen it from me!"

Everything is silent as all actors wait for Nurse to say something, but the actress playing nurse is frozen, attempting to remember lines.

Jacqueline looks annoyed and begins to yell with a demoness growl in her voice.

Her growl causes Jolene to instantly get up

Jacqueline: Cut! Cut! Cuuut! Kiara! What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you that fucking brain dead you pathetic bastard!

Female Actor: I'm sorry!

Gilroy comes on stage, lights are sinister red and purple.

The Turner twins stand side by side, with identical expressions of anger and disappointment.

All actors show fear of the twins.

Gilroy: Jackie...

Jacqueline: Yes brother dearest?

Gilroy: Do I have permission

Jacqueline: Yes you do

Gilroy steps forward and slaps Nurse hard enough it causes her to fall.

Gilroy takes the opportunity to kick and stomp on her.

Gilroy: (Yelling) You pathetic, stupid, blind, deaf bastard! What part of memorization do you not understand? A newborn with heroin in it's system can memorize lines better than you! Clearly you don't want to be here! Clearly you like fucking everything up! Just like how you fucked up last year by trying to fuck and suck your way to a 4.0 GPA but ended up contracting every STD that you can find on a inbred prostitute from Alabama! You retarded cock sucking bitch!

Gilroy stops, and steps back. The actress lays on the floor sobbing

Gilroy: Another slip up like that and we'll boot you. If that happens then we'll strip you of your Thespian hours and you'll have to start over again as a servant.

Female Actor: I'm sorry sir. Please forgive me

Gilroy: I'll forgive you when you act as my personal servant for the rest of the day

Female Actor: Yes sir. I understand sir.

The scene changes to Jolene in the dressing room.

Jolene is cutting her pills when Gilroy enters with the actress he beat and wraps his arms around Jolene

Gilroy: Did I scare you sweetheart? I'm sorry, I was just a little angry

Jolene: (Beat) Please leave...

Gilroy: How about no. I need to talk to you

Gilroy sits down, sitting very close to Jolene

Gilroy: You know I gotta admit, I'm a complex person, one moment I'm yelling at you and the next I'm being nice. Do know why? According to the internet and people on Brazzers, it means I like you. I like you very much Jolene Malai.

Jolene: (Beat) Sir I don't know what to say

Gilroy: You can say you love me back

Jolene: (Beat) I'm sorry, but I don't love you (Beat) I still love Adam

Gilroy: If this is about the baby, don't worry if you want to keep it you can keep it. Either way I'll respect your wishes.

Jolene: No. I still...love Adam, and there's nothing you can do to persuade me

Gilroy: What do you mean?! After everything I did for you! How do you think you got this part?! You think Jacqueline was just nice enough to give you the part? No! I had to cough up 3 weeks worth of allowance money! Fuck! $600,000 down the drain!

Jolene: You spent $600,000 to cast me as Juliet? What is that your way of compensating for the fact that your dick is the size of a inverted clitoris

Gilroy instantly grabs Jolene by the hair, and throws her down.

With ragged breaths, he picks up a chair, and begins to beat her with the chair.

Gilroy: (Yells) Kiara! Lock that door and come here and hold her down for me!

Female Actor: But-

Gilroy: Are you disobeying?

Female Actor: (Beat) N-no sir

Gilroy: Then lock that door, hold her arms down, and gag her for me

The actress fearfully obeys. Lights go out and you can hear, Jolene screaming in pain and horror. End of Act 2 Scene 2


	9. Act 2 Scene 3

Act 2 Scene 3 begins with police searching the room and Jolene being taken away by paramedics on a stretcher. Phil following paramedics while holding her hand, and Adam stands in the middle, staring horrified.

Adam: This is my fault. It's all my fault, if only I was honest in the beginning

Adam pulls out a charm and holds it tightly

Adam: Jolene...I'm sorry. I'm going to fix this.

The scene changes to the hospital

Doctor Walker: What is your relation to the patient

Phil: Mom you know my relationship to Jolene

Both are silent

Doctor Walker: She's sustained some injuries aligned with sexual assault, such as vaginal trauma, and anal tearing. There is also hints of strangulation, wrist restraint, beating, and (Beat) I'm sorry to say this but was she pregnant?

Phil: Yes mom, she's pregnant

Doctor Walker: No, she was pregnant. I'm sorry Phil, but she's miscarried

Phil: You're lying. Mom this isn't the time for jokes.

Doctor Walker: I wish this was the time for jokes, but I'm telling you a truth. Jolene has lost her baby, at 5 months and 2 weeks.

Phil says nothing, but runs away while screaming with a mix of rage, and mourning.

Lights go out.

Lights come back on and Phil is sharpening a knife, with lights a low red.

Lights go out.

Lights come on to Jolene sitting in her hospital bed and crying into her hands.

Doctor Walker: I'm sorry Jolene, I bet you would have made a great mother (Places hand on Jolene's shoulder) Did you have a name for your baby?

Jolene: Jacinta. Jacinta Malai

Doctor Walker: That's a beautiful name

Jolene: Thank you Doctor (Beat) Doctor, do you think because of my age, that I am incompetent of carrying a child?

Doctor Walker opens her mouth to answer but lights go out.

Lights come on and we see Gilroy and Phil face to face. Phil looks ready to stab Gilroy

Phil: I know you were involved, I don't know how but I will find out

Gilroy: Calm down you're like a bitch on her period

Phil pushes Gilroy against the wall and wraps his hands around his throat.

Phil: Mark my words Turner I will find out who you paid to do that to Jolene

Gilroy: What are you smoking? I didn't do shit to your Thai sex doll, I swear to God

Phil tightens his grip

Gilroy: Ooh choke me harder daddy

Phil: Cut the shit Turner, I swear I will fuck you and your sister up so bad your going to need plastic surgery for all parts of your body, inside and out

Gilroy: Yeah yeah whatever, really scary

Phil: Now you can either A. tell me now or B. I can punch it out of you

Jacqueline appears behind Phil with a loaded .357 Magnum pointed at his back

Jacqueline: We're going with option C. my brotha doesn't say shit and you let him go or else I pop a cap in your ass

Phil slowly lets go of Gilroy, and Gilroy gasps for air and stands next to Jacqueline

Jacqueline: Now turn your ass around and go home to your bitch

Phil stands defiantly, leading Jacqueline to shoot a bullet into the air

Jacqueline: Go! You half brained motherfucker!

Phil slowly leaves, turning his head to look at the twins every so often.

The scene changes to short scene of Phil at a laptop, typing rapidly.

This snippet ends Act 2 Scene 3.


	10. Act 3 Scene 1

Act 3 Scene 1 begins with Jolene in the dressing room, getting her makeup done

Makeup Artist: How is it so far Jolene?

Jolene: (Nods) It looks good so far, you should do this for a living

Makeup Artist: Thanks. I'm really focused on making your skin look soft and young

Jolene smiles politely, and the Makeup Artist continues to work.

The scene changes by changing the lights so that they are more sinister. We see Phil standing in front of the actress that plays Nurse, note that he wears disposable gloves.

Phil: Tell me and I won't get mad, I won't tell anyone I promise

Female Actor: Gilroy, told me to hold her down, and he raped her. (Begins to cry) I'm sorry Phil, I did nothing, and I just watched as he took a broken chair leg and-

Before she can finish her sentence Phil shoots her with the .357 Magnum which has a silencer attached, the actor dies instantly, Phil casually begins to throw away the body. We then begin to watch as Phil cleans up the crime scene, including adding bleach to a bucket, mopping the blood, disposing of the bucket, and putting the gun away. Phil then casually walks off stage while whistling . End of Act 3 Scene 1


End file.
